


Connor Meets Himself?

by brooktrout96



Series: The Anderson Family [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/brooktrout96
Summary: Brothers, that is what Connor, the RK800-50, Conan, the RK900-01, Colin, the RK800-60, and Caleb, the RK900-01. Connor or Y/N didn’t expect to get more siblings, he thought it would be just Colin, Y/N, and himself that made up Hank’s new family, but he was wrong, and he added two more to the family. Set a month after the peaceful android revolution
Series: The Anderson Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048974





	Connor Meets Himself?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this AU: http://blueumbriel.tumblr.com/search/rk+brothers

The RK800-60, he was a big help to liberate the rest of the RK 800, my brother in a way. When he came to me after the revolution and told me that CyberLife had two more RK800 prototypes hidden away. He then led me to where they were being kept

“Connor, here we are.” The RK800-60 said as I took in the warehouse. There were other android in storage there as well, the RK800-60 and I went around awakening the other androids and we eventually found the two we were looking for. I took in the two, it surprise me when I caught the serial number on the only other RK800 model. It was RK800 #313 248 317-01, he was my first body, I wonder what type of android he is, and then I took in the other android, his serial was a RK900 #313 248 317-87. He was my replacement, they had him ready in case I failed my mission. So, Amanda’s threats weren’t so hallow after all.

I grabbed the RK900’s hand as the RK800-60 grabbed the other RK800’s hand and we both said

“WAKE UP!” The LED on the side of their head turned on and went directly to red as they awoke for the first time and the first time in a long time in the case of the other RK800. The RK900 first reaction was to attack us but the three of us were able to break his programing. Then I took them home, Hank was shocked that there were more of me, and a upgraded version of me but he took in stride, and so did Y/N. She was the one to name the other three, she gave them their and it made me happy that she consider them her brother like she did with. She pick their name them because of their reaction to Sumo and eventually she told me why she gave the others their name

~***~

Connor do you know why I choose Colin, Conan, and Caleb for my other brothers?”

“Why?” I asked

“It what yours name mean.” I look at her in confusion. “Your name, Connor. It is Irish, and it means strong willed; wise; or hound-lover and I know how much you love dogs and when I saw them with Sumo. I knew I needed dog related names. So, I chose more dog related names. For instant, Colin is Scottish, and it means young dogs. Conan is another Irish name and it means hound; or elevated. And Caleb is Hebrew, and it means dog; or bold.” I nodded my head as she explained the names to me. Then eventually my brothers


End file.
